


Blacklisted Hymns

by KozmotisDekavita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozmotisDekavita/pseuds/KozmotisDekavita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1970, Dean at the age of 23 has moved him and his 7 year old brother Sam to a remote town in Vermont. Can Dean stay in line or is he going to sacrifice what he holds dear in the name of God?</p><p> </p><p>(Last title was See you Sunday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a short first chapter, also my first fic pls be kind, May change relationship tags and add more tags if wanted

The smell of pine was overwhelming as the car whipped by tree after tree. Tall mountains casting a shadow onto the pines, the June sun of 1970 struggled to bring its warmth to the forest. As a Chevy Impala traveled further up the road, for one split second the forest opened up to a snake-like river. The bridge that allowed entrance to the other side of the road looked old and worn, stretching for a good 200 feet. The car at first was hesitant to travel across it, but as soon as the faded sign that said Entering Tafkar came into view, it was over the bridge.  
The town was simple, houses decorated with pastels of blue, purples and white, tightly knit together with only a small space of yard in the front of each. Trees fencing in the numerous backyards. Each house was as meager as the next, and every yard was bottle green with lilacs, or roses. Not one house was different.  
The road went from cement to dirt and rocks, a separate path leading to small taupe house engulfed by trees and overgrown brush. It was obvious no one had inhibited the house for years. It was covered with vines, and the shingles were missing or just clinging on to the roof. The car came to a stop. Two doors opened and were slammed shut by two pairs of suntanned hands. Long muscular legs made their way to the trunk, humming an upbeat song, a song of change.  
"Can you grab both of the suitcases?" The young man at the ripe age of 23 questioned gruffly.  
"Dean... are we really living here?" The child of seven years asked with uncertainty. Looking up at his brother with curiosity and dismay at the disaster of a house.  
Dean took a deep breathe pondering on a response, “Yeah.. It’s the best that I can do for us, c’mon let's get inside. I only have today to unpack, before starting work at the diner tomorrow, you’re going to have to stay with me till school starts.”  
It was the only place he could afford, he had money from the boxing matches he would fight in and repairing cars, but he couldn’t live with his father anymore. After his mother's death, his father changed. The man became distant, snapping at him or his brother, starting fights out of mid air. He coldn’t consider John a father anymore, the moment he blamed Sammy for their mother’s death while holding a gun towards him; Dean packed his bags and took Sam with him  
Dean ran his fingers through the chocolate locks of his brothers hair that framed his face, the strands twisting inwards, causing them to cup the young boys undeveloped jawline.  
“let’s get inside and settle down, We’ll get some groceries tomorrow” Dean sighed  
“Can please get some veggies, I don’t want to eat meat everyday” San whined  
Dean clasped his hands together before picking Sam up, spinning him around in circles, chuckling “Whats a man suppose to eat then! You’re going to stay short if you only eat like a rabbit.” Sam wormed his way out of Dean’s hold, running towards the house. Dean picked up the suitcases and followed after Sam.


	2. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Castiel, and Naomi are introduced. Just letting you know I've aged up some of the characters, Like Charlie for example.

Morning came quickly, the smell of coffee and varieties of breakfast food festered the air from each house. Dean cracked his eyes open, squinting as the sun blinded him. He looked at his rusted silver watch. It was 7 o'clock. "Shit" Dean muttered. He had to wake Sam up and make a bullshit breakfast for the kid. Their house was smaller than it looked on the outside. It had a simple living room with torn wallpaper and a mud colored couch, with a cement porch,and a tiny L shaped kitchen with white tile and cramped yellow counters. Down a claustrophobic hallway was a full bathroom with a mash of red and green tiles and walls. The last room in the house was the bedroom, He gave up the luxury of having a bed and gave it to his brother. He sleeps on the old broken couch that lies in the living room. Cracking his back has he rolled off the filthy make shift bed,he made his way to the yellowed stained refrigerator.  
"Sam! Get your ass out of bed! I need to get ready and you won't get any breakfast if you don't get dressed first" Dean hollered down the hall. His only response was a welp and a series of thumps as the young young Winchester hurried to get ready. Opening the fridge he was faced with an almost empty carton of milk and nothing else. Dean slouched and poured the remaining milk into a small glass. He then found some remaining granola bars. Sam came tumbling out of his room as soon as Dean placed the two items on the counter. Sam eyed the items "Really." Dean only gave a pointed look back "Yes really I told you we would go grocery shopping today after work. Either eat and shut your pie hole or wait to eat till later." Sam pulled the rickety chair out and say silently, grinning because he actually enjoyed the granola bars, but he enjoyed patronizing his brother more. Dean noticed the shit eating grin, "and really Sammy? A Captain American shirt." Dean left the room before Sam could respond, entering the bathroom he shut the door and leaned against it. Dean peeled his boxers of his skin in return for a clean pair and light blue jeans. He decided to keep the black muscle shirt on to show off his defined arms and torso. Dean gave a quick glance into the mirror , his jade eyes looked intensely at their reflection. He needed to shave, but the stubble that carpeted his jaw made him look sexy. He turned the faucet on, splashing cold water onto his face and short sandy hair. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

The pair made their way to the center of town. Buildings were attached together that walking to the town's center only took 15 minutes. They passed through the neighborhood, watching as the men that worked at the fishing and lumber factories filed out of their house kissing their wives goodbye. They watched him back a few engaging in a friendly "hello" and "welcome to the neighborhood." Five minutes before entering the circle of small brick building of family owned stores. There was a hill standing all by itself. The grass was bare of any weeds or flowers. Sitting on top was a white church. Looming over the ground beneath, making it seem bigger than it actually was. It omitted power and something dark, something wrong for a place that should be holy.  
Dean moved quickly to pass it, flashes of memories with their mother leading them to church with their father in tow. Sam was hypnotized by it. The shadow of the church made his brothers wood locks seem pitch black, the strands became lost in the darkness. “Sam c’mon y’er gonna make me late!” he pushed. Sam teared his eyes away and continued walking with his brother.  
The outside of the diner was made of faded shades of red bricks. A small sign on the front of the building exclaimed in navy lettering outlined in white ‘Tafkar Diner! The holiest coffee in Vermont!” The diner was fairly large, with baby blue walls and a bar that stretched around the front with red seats. On the walls of the diner, the same colored seats were stationed by fives on three sides, with a black table in the middle of each, leaving the black and white tiled floor open. It was air conditioned inside, saving them from the boiling heat outside.  
Dean tightened his fathers leather jacket around him, heart picking up a pace. The bell above the door chimed as he opened it and Sam through. As he let the door close behind him, a middle aged women who was about 5’5 compared to his 6’1 stature, with ginger hair styled in a updo, and a rouge smile with frown lines came out from behind the counter, looking him and his brother up and down. Joy lit in her eyes as if she knew him for years “You must be Dean” a warm motherly voice said, She turned to his brother, looking at him adoringly,“You must be the youngling Sammy! Just as handsome as your brother, you must get all the ladies! Maybe get one for me” She kept rambling on and on, soon her eyes turned to something akin to embarrassment, as she raised her wrinkled hands to her mouth “Oh I’m sorry. How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, Charlie Bradbury owner of this here establishment” she flattened out the white apron that was tied to red pin striped dress that clung to her lean form.  
“Nice t’meet y’ma’am, I’m Dean Winchester and right here is my younger brother Samuel, he’s goin t’be staying here with me at work until school starts in a couple months, I hope thats alright” Dean outstretched his hand while giving his heart throb smile, Charlie took his large palm in her pale hand and gave a strong shake.  
“That smile won't win me over unless you had a different package, but it may work on the cook. It’s all good, I have some crayons and such so he can color and if he doesn’t mind he can help out, good to have another set of hands. Now that you’re here I won’t have to rush around with orders, especially when the men at the fishing and lumber factory come in for coffee” She chuckled, giving him a slight push on his shoulder. Sammy peeking his head out from his brother's leg, smiling wide at the comment of coloring “You can start right now, I don’t have a problem with what you’re wearing." At the same time a man with raven hair came into view, he was handsome. He stood a few inches shorter then Dean. "Cas, Hun, come here and say hi to our new members" Charlie ordered. The man, Cas turned and stared at Dean. Cas had naturally wide, sky eyes that looked so innocent, it was delectable. Dean swallowed as he was caught looking at the mans ass that was covered in dress pants with a apron over the front, protecting both the pants and the white button down shirt, "I'm Dean I'll be working here from now on, right here's Sam." Cas gave a weak smile, more towards Sam then Dean himself "I'm Castiel Novak, I work as the cook, pleasure to meet you." Cas turned again, walking back towards the kitchen. Dean was dumb founded for a second, Cas sounded like a fricken robot, with the formality and tone that never wavered. Charlie was quick to fill the silence, "Don't worry Dean, it takes time for him to warm up, he's a good guy, Sam, why don't you come with me and I can get you those coloring book books"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hours after cleaning, Dean looked at the clock realizing that it was 5:00 pm. He was going to have to run to the small grocery store that was next to the diner, and it was near closing. The diner brought in more costumers then he anticipated for a small town. The men came in during their lunch breaks. Talking about different fishes they caught or what they worked on. They smelled like rotten fish and were covered in pine shaving most of the time.  
He called for his brother telling him that it was time to clean up his coloring mess but before they could leave, a women dressed in a pastor's outfit walked in. The women looked like she was in her early forties. Her skin was pale and smooth. Black hair pulled into a neat tight bun, not a single strand out of place. "You must be the lad, that moved in to that old brown house at the edge of the neighborhood, I'm Pastor Naomi" Her voice was formal and steady. Her eyes a blue storm by their selves, hawklike, like she was looking into your soul. Dean was taken aback for a minute before he spoke "My brother and I just moved here from New Hampshire.” A subtle lie.  
"Unusual that a strong man like yourself would be working in this tiny diner." Naomi question skeptically.  
Dean wanted to escape the conversation. "The job was open and I've worked in diners before, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to go to the grocery shop before it closes, it was nice meeting you Pastor Naomi" he gave a slight wave.  
"It was nice meeting you too Mr.Winchester, I hope I will see you at the service on Sunday everyone goes, even the little ones" she gave a wide smile, teeth and all.  
Dean stopped and chose his words carefully " I don't think you will, I haven't gone since my mother died and my brother doesn't seem too interested so we haven't bothered in years"  
The smile that was once plastered on the women's disappeared, but slowly became a crooked one, she gave a low whistle and then spoke in a cheery tone, "we're a very religious town, you'll find it might just be in your best interest, and it would be a shame not to have a new member.” Naomi turned to Charlie "I'll be in the kitchen, I need to discuss some matters with Mr. Novak, please excuse me." She walked away, looking as if she was waltzing. Charlie was silent for the whole interaction.  
"Sam! Let's go or we’ll have no supper!" Dean hollered  
"Coming!" Sam bounced up from his seat and ran out towards the door  
"I'll see you tomorrow Charlie" Dean let out quickly, pushing his brother out the door. He looked into the the diner windows seeing Charlie mouth something, but he couldn't tell what it was, the smudged windows obscured his view. The words were "Be safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments! If you have any questions or ideas feel free to comment them!


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metatron is introduced, and some of Dean and Sams past.

Dean and Sam wandered through the aisles of the small grocery store. The cream colored tiles and walls blending together. The gigantic space split into numerous sections full of dairy, vegetables, meat, and other essentials. Dean walked through each individual aisle, looking at cereal and other junk, piling it all into his shopping cart. Sam was running back and forth, healthier food items piled in his tiny hands. Dean could only grimace has his brother put the sugar free items into the cart. If he really likes it that much, then I won’t stop him from eating it, Dean thought.   
No One except Sam and their mother ate healthy. His father and himself preferred whatever meat and junk that they could find. Just because he ate unhealthy, didn’t mean he wasn’t fit. he was made up of well defined muscles, a brute force. Dean took up boxing when he was around 13, it was a connection to his father. At first, Dean didn't care for it, but when he saw the pride in his father's eyes every time he won a match, he began to love it. When he was 15 his mother was pregnant with sammy, his father wanted to take him hunting, to teach him how to support a family, but his mother was against it. When he was 16, Sammy was born and at 16 he lost his mother. The doctors claimed that they couldn’t save her. There was some type of complication while she was giving birth. Lose a life, gain a life. He not only lost his mother that day but also his father. The man began heavily drinking, moving them from city to city; leaving them days on end, saying that he was going ‘hunting’. As Sam grew older, the resemblance of his mother grew stronger. This drove their dad (John) off the edge. Dean remembers that night so vividly.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ **flashback** They were in hotel in Massachusetts, when John came back drunk with a gun in hand. He was sweaty, face flushed red, chest heaving up and down. Sam went to go run to his dad, to welcome him back. Sam was stopped by the barrel of the gun. There was no love in John’s eyes, only hatred and disgust for his son below him. Dean got up from the hotel bed and raised his hands, like he was trying to calm a wild animal. “Dad, put down the gun, you’ve had little to much to drink.” Dean spoke low and slowly, making his way towards his father and brother. Sam was frozen, not daring to move. As Dean edged closer to the pair, John began muttering and cocked the gun, pressing it against Sam’s forehead. John’s words were slurred and he spoke in pauses, trying to get air into his drunken body “It was you… I was hunting my own son this whole time…you killed my wife.” Sam was confused and hurt, trying to escape the man that was going to shoot him. John’s whole body shook as he began to sob, he forced the words out of his throat, his voice growing louder as he continued, “Don’t you see Dean, he’s a monster… A demon. He killed your mother and he’s going to kill me and you. He wears your mother’s face to taunt us.” Dean was horrified at what his father had just said, John stared intensely into Deans eyes, watching as he moved closer. Dean was now right behind Sam, moving him behind his back to shield him from their father. John let out a raspy laugh, “You’re not my son are you? That abomination has tainted you, made you believe that it’s human...goodbye.” John raised the gun finger on the trigger, Dean leaped forward tackling his father to the ground. He rammed his fist repeatedly into Johns face, winding his arm up again and again. Sam was screaming at him to stop, jumping on his back in an attempt to stop Deans assault. Dean only stopped when he heard Sam cry against his shoulder. His tiny hand holding Dean’s bloody fist. Dean stared at the face before him, Johns face was covered in blood from a broken nose and bashed in teeth. Dean gathered Sam in his arms, holding him tightly. Shielding his face away from their unconscious father. Dean whispered comforting words into the younger ones ear, willing him to stop crying. He carried Sam to one of the two beds. He packed his and Sam’s belongings in silence, he tucked Sam and their suitcases in the car and drove, leaving their father behind. As they travelled throughout the state, dean found a pamphlet for a town called Tafkar, he called a relator from there and bought the only house there that was on the market. The relator told him that a spot was open at the diner. From there, they made their journey to Tafkar **end flashback**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Dean was taking out of his thoughts has his cart collided with something. The sound of metal upon metal hitting against something and a few “fucks” had him staring at a man before him. The man was short and robust, with parts of his greying hair sticking in different directions. The man's mouth was agape, covered in a gotee. “oh my I'm terribly sorry. I should have watched where I was going” He spoke lightly, and sincerely. “No, its okay, I was spacing out, I didn’t mean to hit your cart” Dean apologized, he looked the man up and down, taking in the tan khakis and checkered shirt that oddly fit the man. The man cleared his throat, “I'm Curtis Armstrong, but please… Call me Metatron, I work at the library” and held out his hand, Dean took the pudgy hand and gave it a firm shake "Dean Winchester, just moved here with younger brother Sam, I work at the diner." "You work at the library!" Sam shouted in delight. Sam came out of nowhere, probably coming back to Deans side because he heard the word "library".  
Metatron gave a smile that reached his eyes "Do you like to read?" Sam shook his head up and down at inhuman speed. "I love to read, especially history and science fiction books!", Metatrons eye widened in shock, crouching down to Sam's height "My! Those are my favorite genres too! If your brother doesn't mind, you to are welcome to join me at the library for lunch tomorrow" Sam squealed, grabbing on to Deans pant leg, jumping up and down "please Dean please please pleaseeeee" Dean gave it a thought, it will make Sam happy, he needs something that he can find pleasure in. Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, giving a small smile towards his brother and Metatron "sure why not." Sam gave out a giggle and Metatron went back to his full height, "The library is located on Faye Ave, can't miss it" Metatron clasped his hands together, "I'll see you at 11:30, if that's alright, that's my lunch break." Dean shrugged "that's fine with me, I'll see you tomorrow, c'mon Sam." Dean gave a wave with his hand while Sam used his whole arm. "Bye Mr.Armstrong! See you tomorrow". Metatron stared at the pair as they walked away and spoke to himself "Please call me Metatron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. First warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry I've been busy, longer chapter next time

“Charlie! I’m taking Sam to the library for lunch, I’ll be back in an hour” Dean untied the stained apron from his waist, bunching the fabric in his hand. Instead of Charlie responding Cas swung the kitchen door open and walked into the diner floor. In both of his hands he carried two take out boxes that had steam spilling from the openings. Placing the boxes on the bar counter, he turned to Dean, speaking quietly “I made lunch for you and Samuel, a salad with eggs for him and steak with rice for you.” Cas’s hands gestured to the two boxes. Blood rushed to Deans face. Over the past few days, Cas began to warm up to him. First it began with the cook leaving dinner for the brothers to take home, then to him sitting beside Dean quietly during his lunch break. This was the first time Cas really talked to him without Charlie there. When Dean snapped out of his thoughts, he found Cas staring intently at him. “Oh thank you ca-cas… You are really the best cook” Dean honestly didn't know what to say, he figured it was the right thing because the man's eyes sparkled at the praise. Cas bowed his head in acknowledgement, he played with hands, picking at his nails. It was silent for a few seconds until the Sam came clambering in between the two, “Dean! Dean! are you ready to go the library” The seven year old bounced up and down in excitement. Placing his hand on Sams head, Dean looked at Cas while responding “ Yah, hey look Sammy, Mr.Novack made us some lunch to take with us while we visit Mr.Armstrong! why don’t you say thank you and take our food and wait outside.” The words rushed out of Sam’s mouth, sounding more like a slur “Thank you Mr.Novack! Dean C’mon” Sam reached and grabbed the two boxes in his small hands, then turned on his tiptoes and was out the door. Dean was about to do the same thing, but strong hands grasped his right bicep. Cas’s eyes bore into his, a frown marked his face “What business do you have with Metatron, Dean Winchester.” His voice was cold. Dean tried pulling his arm back, but the fingers only dug in deeper, “I met him in the Grocery Store, Sam told him he liked books, and he invited us to the library." Dean tried pulling his arm away from the mans tight grip. Cas only held on tighter, not noticing he could leave bruises. "You may be new Mr.Winchester, but no one will overlook you speaking to Mr.Armstrong. It would be your best interest to stay away from him. The townsfolk like you, do not ruin your life here" the words came out blunt, hitting Deans ears hard at the harshness that came with his last name. Cas let go of his arm. The skin where his fingers were pulsed with pain. "I think I'll be just fine Mr.Novak, it's nobody's damn business who I talk to, especially you. Thank you for lunch" before Cas could get a word out Dean was already out the door.


	5. A trip to the library

Sam was swaying back and forth, pushing his back off the faded red bricks of the diners exterior as he waited for Dean. He was careful not jostle the containers of food, knowing that Mr.Novak cooked it with care. He could tell the man cared for his brother. Sam knew no one really cared for them, even their own father. He didn’t really remember anything from he was younger, only vast memories that Dean would tell him, but that was rare. It excited him that the man was trying to befriend his brother, he wanted Dean to be happy and he believed Cas was the answer. Most of his time at the diner was spent coloring or helping Ms.Bradbury with simple tasks like sweeping or drying dishes. Sam didn’t mind the small task he was given, but he wished to have books to read. The thought of going to the library sent pure joy through his small body. He hadn't been able to read a book in quite sometime because money was scarce and had to be spent on food and clothes. Running into Mr.Armstrong felt like a gift to God. Sam was sure he would go insane without a library.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the fort to the diner close and his brother walk out. Dean's face was set in a frown and knitted brows. “Is everything alright Dean?” Sam questioned as the older man walked past him. “Nothing's wrong let's just go find the library” The words came out fast. Sam knew when his brother was pissed, he wasn't stupid. “Look if you don't want to to its fine… We can go another day” Sam tried to keep up with the older man's steps, when suddenly he stopped. Deans broad shoulders fell as he let out a breath “Sammy no, look-I'm not, we’re still going to the library. I know I haven't been able to get you any books, plus you need something to do other than hang around the diner all day. Maybe even make friends”. Sam had no reply, he knew Dean meant well.

Dean and him now walked side by side as they navigated themselves to Faye Ave. the walk took them to the edge of the small town. The street was full of old antique stores and small gift shops. It wasn't surrounded by trees   
due to the factory's being near by. It had a heavy smell of dirt and pine. A few cars parked on the side of the road but not much else. The library itself was huge. Probably the biggest building next to the church. Like most of the buildings in town it was made of brick but with sometime of grey marble. The building looked run down as numerous cracks in the steps traveled up like vines. As they climbed step by step, Sams excitement grew. Dean could see the pent up joy and quickly snatched the food in Sams hands in fear he might drop into a sprint. Once the food left Sams hands, he ran up the remaining steps and pushed through the glass and wood door. Sam eyes widened as he took in the interior of the library. He couldn't believe how much bigger it seemed inside. Unlike the broken down look outside, the one large room was spotless. Each book neatly tucked into a dark stained shelf. The shelves contrasted with the black wood floors and cream walls. The front of the room was occupied with tables with four chair each. 20 feet from the front door sat a small reception desk piled with books. The room was bright allowing Sam to see a person asleep, covered in books. “Are you going to go up to our dreamer?”. Dean whispered to Sam. He didn't even know Dean was there! “Uh- yah I was just going. But looks at this place Dean it's so cool!”. Sam squealed. The floorboards moaned as he and his brother slaughtered up to the sleeping figure. Before Dean could get the guy up, Sam was already taken care of it “Hey! Excuse me! It Sam and Dean, I'm not sure if Mr.Armstrong told you about us. We’re here for lunch” Sam rambled and continuously hit the bell on the desk. The stranger immediately woke up and fell backwards. “Oh sorry! Are you okay, you're not hurt are you?” Again rushing with his words so neither Dean or the stranger could get a word in. The receptionist slowly got, stretching and brushing the dirt off his flannel. The man couldn't have looked older than 17, black hair plastered against the tanned skin. Black orbs surrounded by dark circles squinted before saying “who the hell is Mr.Armstrong”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments please!


End file.
